Nowadays, various kinds of digital projector are commercially available, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) projectors, digital light processing (DLP) projectors, and liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) projectors. Since the transistors are used in LCOS projectors for controlling liquid crystal layer as that in LCD projectors and the mirrors are used in LCOS projectors for reflecting light as that in DLP projectors, LCOS projectors have advantages of high resolution, high brightness and low production cost. Accordingly, LCOS projectors become the main technique of the reflective projectors.
In LCOS projectors, the light is reflected from a LCOS panel for projecting images, so that the reflectivity of the pixel region of the LCOS panel is very important. However, in conventional LCOS projector, the contrast of the projected image would be decreased by interference from the light reflected from non-pixel region of LCOS panel.
Therefore, the liquid crystal on silicon display panel and the method for manufacturing the same are necessary to improve for increasing the quality of image projected from the LCOS projector.